Stargate AtlantisDoctor Who: The Uprising
by John Smithe
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory land on Atlantis just as it jumps to the Pegasus Galaxy. But when they land the Genii have changed a lot in for years. But as every one soon realizes there's more happening than meets the eye...
1. The Slow Start

**Stargate Atlantis/Doctor Who: The Uprising**

Atlantis came to a dead stop as space tore open in front of the city. It shot through into the extra-dimensional space for the first time in four years. The ZPMs used to return to Earth had been depleted as they cloaked the city continually for 2 and a half years. They had moved Atlantis to P3X-5Z7: an oceanic planet with no inhabitants. The SGC and the Atlantis Away teams scoured the Milky Way for ZPMs capable of restoring power to Atlantis. They had found them and then they took off for the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Power levels are in the gold." McKay reported.

"Great. Tell me when we get there." Ronnon said and then stalked off.

"That won't be for a couple of days" Rodney yelled after him.

"Whatever!" He yelled back.

"Ronnon!" John yelled after him. "Now look what you've done, Rodeny." and with that ran off after him.

"It wasn't me!" McKay yelled after the two as John Shepard ran after the massive, angry fighter named Ronnon Dex.

Nobody noticed the alien rasping and groaning as a mysterious blue box slid into reality from the Vortex on the East Peir just before they jumped.


	2. The Doctor Discovered

**Stargate Atlantis/Doctor Who: The Uprising**

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory shot carelessly through the time Vortex. They sloshed from side to side. The time engine shunted off to be replaced by a ringing clung.

"Ahh…" The Doctor said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Uh, Doctor? Where are we now?" Amy asked

"Honestly, I... have no idea. Except that we can breathe and are somewhere surrounded by blue." He replied.

"Oh great. Now we could be killed instantly as soon as we step out of that door." Rory said

"Oh, Rory. Where's your sense of adventure?" Amy asked and slapped Rory on the shoulder.

"Climbing Mt. Everest at the moment," he replied as the Doctor and Amy stepped out of the TARDIS. "Ow."

The Doctor whipped out the sonic screwdriver and started sonicing the room. A door whished open and in stepped a man preoccupied with a tablet. He set it down and looked up.


	3. Figured Facts

**Stargate Atlantis/Doctor Who: The Uprising**

McKay was snapped into reality as looked up to see a man in a tweed jacket, waving a metal rod with a glowing tip at the end, a red-haired woman holding a man with a vests hand. His hand instantly went to his walkie-talkie.

"John, get down here." He said into the microphone on the bottom of the black box.

"Why?" came the reply.

"Oh good. Leaders." Said the Doctor.

"We have intruders. Just get your butt down here." McKay replied to John. To the jacket: "I am a leader. Head of Science and Research for your information."

"Oh, a scientist. That's great. I am the Doctor, head of… This big blue box. This is Amy, and that guy is Rory."

"HEY!" Rory shouted.

"This may sound weird, but where is here?"Amy asked

By now John, Ronnon, and Teyla have burst in.

"Why?" Ronnon demanded.

"Why, we're time and space travelers, sir." The Doctor responded.

"It's the year 2012, and right now you're about halfway between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies."McKay said. Ronnon shot him a dirty look. "What? I can't see what damage he can possibly do. We've got you to restrain them."

At that 3 highly trained Marines burst in. They grabbed the Doctor's, Amy's and Rory's arms and thrust them behind their backs. They got tossed into the isolation chamber. Minus the sonic.

"Well how're you get us out of here now?" Amy asked


	4. The Genii Super Weapon

**Stargate Atlantis/Doctor Who: The Uprising**

Across the Void between Galaxies and across the Pegasus Galaxy on the Genii home world approximately 3 years ago, a great rebellion started. There had been rebellions before, but none on this scale. The rebels fought and fought. They eventually got to the Genii President's mansion. Strictly speaking, it wasn't a mansion, so much as the tallest building underground. The rebels were more powerful than their enemies for one reason and one reason only. They had a secret weapon, even more powerful than the Wraith Army in its hay day.

The new President had armies and weapons too. But there were none more feared or powerful than the rebel's army. Part of the reason the rebels got so far was cause of their weapon. The President's Guards were no match for the snow white war machine that turned with a mechanical whir into the President's suite.

"Ahh!" The President screamed.

"Exterminate!" the Commander Dalek shouted in a screeching mechanical voice. A green laser burst from the Dalek's weapon. For a split second you could see the poor man's skeleton as the beam hit him. The Rebel's leader walked into the room.

"We kept our end of the Bargain. Now gives the super weapons you promised us." The Rebel leader demanded.

"No!" the Dalek screeched. "EXTERMINATE!"

The Dalek shot the leader and then disappeared into nothingness. It appeared again the head Dalek Time Ship.

"Mission complete." It screeched

"Good." Warbled another very deep, yet unmistakably Dalek voice.

In a giant Dalek casing was the new Emperor.


End file.
